Who Knew?
by LeatherAndHeelsKindaGirl
Summary: Kurt stayed after the party at Rachel's house and helped her clean up. Both terribly drunk they went to her room.. and i think you knew where that led. 1 month later Rachel gets unexpecting news. How will this end for the both of them? Will she tell Kurt? Faberry friendship, Hummelberry, Puckleberry friendship
1. Cleaning up

Hey guys I hope you like this story, so you don't get confused this is the first season just a little different, which means Blaine is in here. In the first couple chapters Rachel is going to experience things like craving, hormones, and morning sickness. So look out for those and Enjoy, also please review

Rachel's P.O.V

4 weeks ago

Ok Rachel just take a deep breath I told myself, moments later I picked up the little white stick and felt like a bucket of relief was dumped on me. YES! I'm not pregnant I looked down at the test and there sat in the middle was one pink lines. Ok great I got that over with.

I was such in a relief I thought I was pregnant, but what is I was? What would the father say? He probably wouldn't want anything to do with it anyways. Besides that I wouldn't want my child conceived by a drunken night between two people who don't have any feeling for each other.

_Flashback_

_I just had finished another party at my house and everyone had left except Kurt, he told me he would help clean up. I think this party was better than the first; there was so much more drama, and funny memorable moments._

_"Rachel do you have any more of that tequila?" Kurt asked he was obviously drunk; I'll have to call Blaine later to come pick him up_

_"Yeah in that cabinet" it said while pointing to the cabinet_

_"Thanks, do you want any?" he asked_

_"Sure thanks" I said as he handed me the glass, we did a cheers and drank it at the same time "You know what my dad's on be back until Tuesday, I'll clean it tomorrow" I said_

_"Do you want me to help you tomorrow?" he asked_

_"That's fine, do you want me to call Blaine and have him come pick you up?" I asked him_

_"Well do you think I could stay here sense your parents aren't home" he said_

_"Yeah sure, but where are you sleeping, I mean you have the couch, the basement, there's a chair in my room, or my bed" I said, but something inside me was hoping he'd choose my bed_

_"Um... I guess I'll choose your bed, because everything else sound UN delightful" he said_

_"Ok well I'm going to bed, coming" I said and he followed me up the stairs into my bed room._

_I went into the bathroom and put on my night clothes, and walked back into my room to find Kurt on my bed in his boxer fast asleep. I walked over and lay down next to him._

_"Rachel" I heard him whisper, I looked up to see his eyes wide open_

_"I thought you were asleep' I said_

_"No I don't fall asleep that fast... do you mind if I try something?" he asked_

_"Of course " I answered before I could ask what I felt a pair of lips crash onto mine and it wasn't long until I found myself kissing_

_I was surprised though, I thought kissing Kurt would've been different, he is gay am I right? But Kurt's kiss was so filled with emotion and passion. To be honest I like his kisses, I would kiss him all the time. Although I guess that's the drunkenness talking_

_Kurt and I were still kissing, but it wasn't long until it got really heated up and I mean heated. Kurt licked my bottom lip asking for entranced and I parted my lips and granted him entrance. Kurt's tongue roamed my mouth and soon enough we are tongues were battling for dominance__._

_Kurt ended up rolling over on top of me and started to take of my shirt and I did the same to him. "Wow Rachel, with way you dress you would've never guesses that you've got a nice set" he said moving his lips down to my neck. After a while I took off his shirt and his hands started to reach for my pant button_

_"Are you sure" I asked_

_"Yes "he breathed against my neck, and I pulled him back to my lips _

Damn, what liquor does to you?

4 weeks later (present day)

As I was walking up to the school someone grabbed my arm and pulled me backwards. I turned around to face no other than Kurt Hummel. "Hey" he said

"Hi you scared me" I told him

"Sorry I didn't mean to c'mon walk to school with me. I have this great idea for a musical number I have to tell you about" he said and we walked to the school.

All of my classes were boring but I was excited when the time for glee came. I walked into the choir room and saw everyone there

"Hi Rachel, I'm happy you could join us" Mr. Shue said

"Sorry Stomach ache issues with the nurse" I told him and took my seat

"This week were going to be doing ballads" Mr. Shue said and suddenly my mind went off track. Ballad rhymes with salad; speaking of salad I could really use one

"Mr. Shue do you know where I could get a salad?" I asked and everyone looked at me like I was crazy.

"Ok guys and lets redo it from the top" Mr. Shue said

Finn Started to sing

_Just a hometown girl, living a crazy world, she took the midnight train going anywhere_

_Rachel- Just a city boy, born and raised in south Detroit, he to-_

Then I ran out of the room and into the bathroom to puke my guts out. When I was done I cleaned myself up and walked back into the classroom and everyone stared at me amused

I looked at Mr. Shue, I was about to say something I never thought I would say "Mr. Shue can you give my part to someone else please" I asked and everyone gasped

"Of course Rachel if you insist, but why?" he asked "I think I have the stomach flu and don't want to disrupt the rehearsal with my puking" I answered

"Well I called my dads' and the school knows so I'm just going to head home and rest."

After that I left the school and headed home. When I got there I headed to my room and headed to my room to take a nap and maybe make this stomach ache go away.


	2. A new friend

Rachel's P.O.V

The next morning I woke up and went straight to the bathroom to puke my guts out, Ugh I thought this would be done with by now.

So I cleaned myself and headed to school, I tried my best to pray that I didn't puke in the middle off class, luckily I didn't.

When it came to glee club time I got to class first "Hello Rachel" Mr. Shue said when I walked in, I gave him a simple wave, sat down and put my head in my hands and waited for everyone else.

"Look who's on time today" Puck said

"Shut it Puckerman" I snapped

"OOO snappy, is it time of the month?" he asked jokingly

Well maybe for him it was a joke, but for me it was serious. I was late on my period...OH-NO but that's impossible the test said negative. I ran to the bathroom getting ready to puke my guts out again, when there was a knock on the stall

"Open up" I heard Quinn's voice

I stood up and opened up the bathroom stall door on the other side was Quinn, she looked at me and gave me a hug, when she pulled away she said "You're not alone"

"I don't understand I took a test it was negative" I told her

"When did you take it?" she asked me

"A couple of hours later" I answered

"Then you must have had a false, because they say if you take it to early it will come out negative. But here check now" she said handing me a pregnancy test

10 minutes later

"Ok time to check it" she said

I walked over to the counter and picked up the pregnancy test when I turned it over to look at the result I dropped the test in my hand and cried on her shoulder

"It's alright I'll help you through this, remember I'm pregnant too" Quinn said "Are you keeping it?" she asked

"Yeah how about you?" I asked

"Only if you are we can raise them together, prepare to be a mommy and auntie Rachel" she laughed

"Well you better prepare to be mommy and Auntie Quinn" I said

"Rachel if we're going to become friends we have to get to know each other... So let's get out of here and we can talk I'll make up an excuse got to my car" she told me and I followed orders

Quinn's P.O.V

Wow. The Rachel Berry is pregnant I wonder who knocked her up. I'm kind of happy though now I have someone who understands me and my situation. I also believe that I and Rachel can become great friends if we get to know each other

After we ditched school we drove to her house, knowing her dads weren't home. When we got there we headed down to the basement. The same place the party was, but I wasn't drinking sense I'm pregnant (This is still season one but a little mixed up)

"Your place is really nice Rachel" I said

"Thank you, you can take a seat if you want, do you want something to drink?" she asked me

"No thank you, by the way can I ask you a question?" I asked

"Of course anything" she answered

"Who is the father? Is it Finn, please tell me it's not puck" I said

"Well it's kind of a long story" she said trying to stall

"I have time" I told her

Rachel told me the story of how Kurt stayed to help clean up they got a little bit drunk. Then he stayed and they both went up to her room. She also told me about the kiss and then everything else. I just sat there with my mouth gaping wide

"But I thought he was gay?" I asked

"He was drunk so it doesn't change anything" she said

"Are you going to tell him?" I asked

"Tomorrow" She answered

Wow who knew a few members of high a school glee club could get this crazy?


	3. Authors note

I need your help with the ideas for this story; I need answers for these questions below

.What should the sex of the baby be? Or Twins?

. Should Kurt and Rachel get together?

.What should other couples be?

.What is some twist I could put into the story?

.Baby names for boy and girl (I already have middle names for both, I just need first names)

Please help, It would mean a lot, thanks : )


End file.
